


Rank 64

by VivaldiChase



Series: Produce 101 Compilation [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, also i love yuehua, hyeongseob or hyeongseop im so confused, kenta dongmyeong and gunmin are there for like 3 seconds, my writings a mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Hyeongseop wanted all of them to go to the position evaluation together and everyone in Yuehua are bound to enter the top 60. Everyone but one.





	Rank 64

**Author's Note:**

> HI I LOVE CHOI SEUNGHYUK SO MUCH AND I MISS HIM SO MUCH
> 
> also this is a mess again because i was literally listening to 나야나's piano while scrolling down twitter and then seunghyuk's photo appeared on my feed
> 
> also unbeta-ed

"Ah, my heart is beating so fast! I'm so nervous!" Hyeongseop grabbed Seunghyuk's hand and held onto it, "It's not even starting yet but I'm feeling so nervous. How about you, Seunghyuk? Are you okay?"

Seunghyuk smiled at Hyeongseop and squeezed his hand lightly. Seunghyuk knew that if he's not called in for rank 59 then he's going home. He knew it from the first episode airing that he was never in favor and he was not liked by the national producers. He sang most of the their audition piece but he was never given screentime for the official episode and even in the full audition video MNet released, people never noticed him and if they did, it was around 3-5 viewers only. But that doesn't mean he'll be gloomy and sad, right now his full attention should be for the other Yuehua trainees.

"I'm feeling fine," He turned to look at Euiwoong who was trying to calm down Justin and Jungjung who seemed to be spacing out and barely even registering that Justin was gripping his hand to the point that Justin's knuckles were turning white, "I'm sure you'll get it. You deserve to be in the Top 60."

Hyeongseop gripped Seunghyuk's hand harder and leaned back on his shoulder, "We'll all get in. We're going to get in right? We're all going to see each other in the position evaluation and train together."

 _I'm sorry but that's not going to happen_ was about to go out of his mouth but he didn't want him to be sad. No one in Yuehua should be sad. They're all bright and bubbly people, usually smiling and happy. Seunghyuk nodded and used his free hand to pet Hyeongseop's hair while waiting for BoA to arrive and end everything. He locked eyes with Kenta and they both shared a small smile that didn't last long because the cameras turned over to entrance.

BoA gracefully entered the room and greeted all the trainees. Hyeongseop bolted into a proper sitting position and got scolded by Euiwoong for almost ruining his uniform. BoA looked around the room and proceeded to explain that only 60 trainees would be saved and the rest would have to go home. Hyeongseop continued to squirm in his seat, even more nervous than earlier. Seunghyuk gently nudged his shoulder and offered his hand again.

"Rank 59.." BoA paused and searched for the trainee. She looked at their lane and her stare stayed at him for some time before she moved on and smiled when she spotted the said trainee, "The Vibe Label.."

From there Seunghyuk spaced out and simply slouched in his seat. Hyeongseop didn't seem to notice his action but the trainee behind him patted his shoulder as if saying _it's alright._ One by one, trainees were called but there was no sign of the word "Yuehua Entertainment" anywhere. Justin seemed to be the most restless of them all, whenever he sees his face on the screens, he perks thinking that it's him but deflates when he realizes it isn't.

Seunghyuk simply held onto Hyeongseop's hand and played with his fingers. Hyeongseop gripped onto Seunghyuk's hand tighter when it reached the 51 and no one from their company was called yet. But Hyeongseop's hold loosened when their eldest got called and was safe. Jungjung hugged them all before going to the front. Seunghyuk felt a burst of pride swell in him when he watched Jungjung sit down on the chairs and smile.

Slowly, all the lower ranks were being filled. Justin stood up to go to the front but even on his seat at the pyramid, Justin kept looking at their direction. Eager and nervous for his other labelmates to join him at the pyramid. Seunghyuk smiled and mouthed _I'm proud of you_ at him when the youngest looked at his direction. Justin gave him his toothy smile and a thumbs up before turning to a trainee that called his name.

Euiwoong was up to go next. Seunghyuk knew from the start that their leader was popular. Euiwoong was talented, smart, funny and kind. He's sure that even if Euiwoong doesn't debut in the final 11, he's bound to be in the Top 22. Justin gave a confused and worried look at his direction and Seunghyuk simply tilted his head. Out of all of them, Justin keeps track of every rank the members have and watches it every week. There's no doubt that he realized that something was wrong.

"Seunghyuk?" Hyeongseop's shaky voice snapped him out of his staring contest with Justin, "What rank were you last week..?"

BoA called Hyeongseop's name for rank 6. Hyeongseop's face fell a bit when he realized his rank fell down by 1 but he stood up and turned to hug him. Seunghyuk took it as a chance to whisper his rank, "I was in rank 64". He let go and gently pushed Hyeongseop towards the front and waved before sitting down on his seat. The chairs on his left and right were empty. Most of the people around him have moved onto the 2nd round.

He raised his head up and looked at the faces of his labelmates. They all stared at him with confusion and sadness and Seunghyuk simply smiled at them again. They could be sad later but he wants to celebrate their ranks right now. Behind him he could hear some trainees mumbling and Dongmyeong called his name from the sides.

 _Are you okay?_ He saw Dongmyeong and Gunmin staring at him. Seunghyuk felt his chest tighten a bit at the thought of being alone in his row while other trainees had someone beside him. He nodded and looked at his hands to distract him. There's no use hoping anyway, he wouldn't make a legendary jump from 64 to 3 even if he was the center for the group evaluations.

Seunghyuk locked eyes with Hyeongseop and this time he couldn't bring himself to smile. Not when Hyeongseop looks like the world crashed right in front of him. He couldn't even offer a reassuring look instead he mouthed an _I'm sorry_ and finally slumped in his chair in defeat. Somewhere he could hear something shatter, he doesn't know if it was his or Hyeongseop's heart or probably both at once.

/p

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was sad while writing this because no one knows where he is now because he literally has no social media


End file.
